Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory field, and more particularly, relate to techniques of preventing multiple activation of spare word lines and executing post package repairing and a semiconductor memory device including a fuse programming circuit.
If at least one of memory cells of a semiconductor memory device is defective, a function of the semiconductor memory device may not be performed normally. In this case, the semiconductor memory device may become a bad product. To manage a semiconductor memory device including a few defective memory cells as a bad product may be inefficient in terms of product yield.
In general, a semiconductor memory device may have redundancy memory cells. When defective memory cells are generated, they may be replaced with redundancy memory cells. In this case, the semiconductor memory device may be considered as a good product. In particular, a defect repair executed after a package process may be referred to as a post package repair operation. Product yield may be improved through the post package repair operation. However, in the post package repair operation, multiple redundancy line may be simultaneously activated to repair a single defective memory line.